Being Me
by WaterStar45
Summary: When Shauna Watters joined the team, there is slow trust of her. Then Batman assigned the team a mission, and the new team member has more secrets than even she knows.Oc story.
1. Chapter 1-Member of the team

Being me

Chapter 1:The New Arrival

The others looked at each other,as if having a silent conversation. With a martian,they could have been.

"Errrrr…..are you having a silent conversation or something? Cus that's kinda rude.",I shuffled my feet nervously.

I had to make this team!They all looked up.

At last,the green-skinned martian spoke",I'm M'gann, or Megan are on Earth after all."

One,by one,the others introduced was Kaldur (Aqualad), in the blue,another was Conner (SuperBoy),in the black T-shirt with the S symbol. The spiky red-head was Wally (Kid Flash),and the blond pony-tailed girl was Artemis. The last one was dark haired Robin,who decided _not_ to give his real name. Hmmmmmmm.

"I'm Shauna.",At this point,I wasn't really sure I wanted to give out too much. Eventully,things got awkward and the adults left.

"Well,thanks for the support",I muttered.

_You know,I think they always do that._Startled,I looked up.

"I communicated telepathically.",M'gann said.

"I'll try not to be surprised at that.",I said,shrugging.

"Well she took it well.",Wally said.

"Do you mind,I don't know,stop talking like I'm not here.",I said,scowling.

"Okaaaaaaay.",Was his only response._Great_.

"I do not believe this is helping her…..adapt.",Kaldur said.I began to count the seconds that they would talk like I wasn't here. Kinda made me wonder if they acted like this whenever they got a new they got new all I know,I was the only one.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP IT!",I yelled-seven seconds of just looked at me,just staring.

"I can show you to a room",M'gann said,then as I nodded,floated up(or flew up,whichever you prefer)to one of the many hallways in Mount Justice.

"Soooooo…How did you all end up here?",I asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure about the rest of the team, but my Uncle J'ohn brought me here. As for Artemis,she's Green Arrow's protege,so he brought her over.",She said.

"I guess I shouldn't ask everyone else,huh?",I said.

"Truly? Probably not."

"Didn't really think so."

M'gann showed me a slab of metal,which slid open when someone was near it.

"Well here's your room. Ask for help if you need it.",She flew away as I walked inside.

I placed my pack on the bed and start moving things to closets and drawers, then lay on the bed. It wasn't any memory foam bed, but it wasn't _uncomfortable._ I was glad. At least something was familiar here,even if it was only a mattress. I slowly stood up.I had to do this. I couldn't just be here all day, in this room,sulking. I had to prove that I belonged. That I was a valuable asset, and I could not do that by just standing here. I gulped, trying to clam myself. Still.


	2. Chapter 2-Assessment

Young Justice-Being Me

Chapter 2:Come and Meet the Team

I made my way to the kitchen,and to my(More or less) surprise, M'gann was cooking.

"You cook?",I said, my voice edged in disbelief.

"Well,yes. I found some earth cookbooks, and decided to try them out.",She answered.

"So, how are you settling in?",I heard Robin speak.

"Did you seriously just sneak up on me?",I said.

"Yes."

Just then, Artemis walked in, along with Wally.

"Hi Shauna.",After those two words, she simply walked by. It kinda made me wonder if a)She was trying to be friendly or b)she was not trusting me at all. I was voting with not trusting me at all.

"Does he always do that?",I pointed to Conner, who was watching TV on the couch.

"Sometimes.",M'gann said, and I heard something sizzle on a pan.

"What are you making, anyway?",I asked.

"Spanakopita.",She answered.

"Uh…..", I had never heard of it in my life, to put it simply.

"It's greek. Spinach wraped with cooked dough.",M'gann must have heard my confusion.

"So",Wally said",Where's Aqualad?"

"Probably going over our next mission",Artemis said.

"You know, you, should go to the training room. To assess you.",Robin said.I groaned. I was hoping to avoid something like this. But, the groan caused everyone to look at me.

"Sorry. I just…..this isn't really my type of thing. Getting assessed.",I bit my lip.

"It's not like the world is going to watch you.",M'gann turned to me.

"No",I shook my head",I mean that the last time I got err…_assessed_, it was in P.E. "

"What happened in P.E.?",Superboy had gotten off the couch. I really had to improve my senses.

"I nearly flew the first and last few feet in the track.",I said ruefully.

"Now _that _would have been a mess.",Wally smiled.

"I could kick you",I turned to him. But to tell the truth, I don't think he was lying. That _would _have been a mess.

"Thanks a lot.",He responded.

"You are absolutely welcome",I pulled a bow with this, which caused everyone to laugh.

"You still have to get evaluated",Robin reminded me.

"Darn it."

My suit was pure white, except for a fat sky blue stripe that ran on both sides, plus over the boots and gloves. Also with waterproofing and a ocean-yellow star in the middle. (Also on the waist belt, stars for freezing.) They brought me to a electronic white circle near the tunnels. Waiting was the Black Canary, ready to assess me. We ended up going through my powers, then combat ability. My powers were fine, although hand-to-hand combat was not as good. I ended up getting flipped on my back. Twice. Even, though, the second run was a lot better.

"Well,Shauna, you did pretty well for your first time.",She said.

"Thanks",I said, as Canary helped me up for the second time.

"Your powers are just find,as you handle them, but I think that you could brush up on you hand-to-hand combat.",She said.",So I was right. You are hydro-kinetic."

"Something of the sort. I haven't learned to freeze or melt anything, but I'm working on it. Sort of.",I didn't really feel comfortable around any of the league. And you better not laugh, readers, because I bet you would be too…..Hopefully. Anyway, I am not. Not anymore.

"Good.",Canary nodded",That's what I like to hear."

'' Anyway, Batman should have a mission for you soon, so sit tight Since you didn't have a mentor do to your arrival, I will be the one mentoring you.", Canary said. And with that,the rest of the tam pretty much dragged me away.

''See, it wasn't that bad!'', M'gann smiled.

''Okay, maybe not.', I agreed'', But I still didn't like it.''

''You mean getting flipped on your back?'', Wally asked.

''That too.'', I said. I quickly turned away from everyone else, and left to my room.

Artemis, the green archer, caught up to me on the way.

''Hey.'',She smiled at me. Wow, not really what I expected.'',Good job.''

''…Thanks?'', I didn't really know what to say.

'' Don't worry. I was nervous too, at first.'', Artemis said.

''Really?'', That wasn't what I ,again, expected to hear.

''Yes, really. I just didn't show it.'',She smiled again, that same small smile.'', Even if I wasn't that nervous, I still was. So don't worry about it.''

Finally we got to my room, and right before I went through I turned around'',Thanks, Artemis.'',And I actually smiled at her.

''Anytime'', And she leaves me to myself.


	3. Chapter 3- Thinking like a Traitor

**OK, hi everyone, and I'm sorry that i didn't upload soon on my last chapter. **

**Thanks to , leena1451, and anon for reviews!**

** Disclaimer-I do not own Young Justice. **

After Artemis left me in my room to my ow devices, I quickly turned and locked the door. I walked over to my closet, and pulled it open, revealing my suit. It was pure white, except for two fat sky blue stripes on the sides, which continued onto my white combat boots and gloves, which were also waterproof. A dark golden- colored metal star was in the middle. Along the sides of the skirt-type thing, were stars that I could throw to freeze my water, since I hadn't perfected that ability of my hydro-kinesis yet. I really needed to brush up, and if I was to ever get information for here, I had to be trustworthy. Dad would have wanted me to….

I jolted myself from my thoughts as M'gann invaded my mind. _We have a mission from Batman! Get here quick!_

I jumped up, changed into my suit, and raced out the door to meet the rest of the team.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

The rest of the team shuffled before Batman, waiting for Shauna.

_I don't trust her. _ Robin thought.

_None of us do_, Kid Flash thought. Aqualad, however, was silent, maybe thinking so that the rest of the team couldn't hear.

_I think that she's fine_. M'gann thought.

_What, did you read her mind? _Kid Flash thought.

_Well, no, but she seems trustworthy._ M'gann admitted.

_If we don't know, then don't take any chances. But, I think that Shauna is fine, so far._ Artemis thought.

_M'gann, maybe you should read her mind._ Superboy thought.

_Fine._ M'gann sighed. If she didn't no one in the team would so must as tell Shauna anything, and now of all times not to trust a team member wasn't the best. But M'gann was sure that Shauna could be trusted. She just felt it. Suddenly, M'gann heard, along with the rest of the team, heard fast footsteps, getting closer and closer.

''Sorry!'',Seastar said breathlessly. '',Did I miss anything?''

''No.'',I offered her a smile'', We waited for you to get here. Debriefing starts now.''

''Don't be late next time.'',Batman said gruffly, turning around and pulling up the holographic screen, letting all team members seat, even though he was standing in front of it.

And so, Shauna Watters' first mission briefing began.

**So…I know that no action has truly started, but I felt like I needed to make up for not updating sooner last chapter. Action starts next chapter, anyway. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4-Mission One

**Ok, I am back and ready to write! And I thank you everyone for the review since I can't remember the names! Sorry! Anyway, I think I might have forgotten to have the disclaimer….Oops! Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Young Justice. And I'm glad I don't, because then I would have to plan the episodes and what-not, and I suck at tech, except for school stuff and typing and videos. **

I bit my lip. My first debriefing was nerve-racking to me. And it didn't even start yet. Gee whiz, guess what nerves can do to you? Yeah.

"Your mission is to infiltrate a museum in Gotham City.'',Batman said, in his usual gruff voice.'',There is especial stone there. It is called the Lunar Stone. You are to protect it, and take it from the museum and bring it here, as our enemies are after it.''

''What makes it so important?'',Kid Flash asked.

''That is information for the League. All you need to know is that you must get it.'',Batman said. We all nodded. This sounded important, and as my first mission, I would do my best. Well, for what I needed to anyway. I shoved that from my mind. I needed to focus on my mission. Now.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

M'gann had introduced me to Ship a few minutes ago, and now we were on our way to the museum. I had been seated in the back, and was rather surprised that the ship could make room for one more person so easily. Really. I think that it was a rather nice thing, even if Bio-ships were supposed to do that.

''We're almost here.'',M'gann said, moving her hands to man the bio-ship on the glowing orbs.

''Everyone be ready.'',Aqualad said.

''The plan is to split up.'',Robin said.'', M'gann, you, Superboy, and Aqualad need to be the distraction. Batman said that the bad guys need the Stone, so they're sure to appear. While they do that, Seastar and Kid need to get the Stone and come back to the Bio-ship. Artemis and I will need to cover them, and make sure they get out. M'gann, make sure that they can get inside. ''

''Ready?'',M'gann asked.'', Because we are landing soon.''

I nodded. Things were about to get messy.

Okay, sorry that that chapter was kinda like'Where's the action?' Yeah, I know that I said that the action would start this chapter, but I had to change the plot, and a lot of things happened, and to-do! This is the result. So, yeah. And, I have 209 views in all, last time I checked. Yess!

and please review.


	5. Chapter 5-The Lunar Stone

**Hi, everybody! I kinda wanna sing Do You Wanna Build a Snowman. Yeah, I'm weird. I'm like that. Deal with it.. Anyway, where the action will start at the museum. Thanks to Bwphose for the review. And everyone else for past reviews. And now to the story!**

I stared out the east wing of the museum, staring t the Lunar Stone with Kid Flash. . The stone cast an eerie glow in it's case, whoever decided to man the museum left plenty of the light on. Great. Wonder why…? I quickly dismissed the thought. I had to concentrate on my mission. My main one. What had I found out so far? Nothing. No plans, no info, no nothing. Nothing. Suddenly I heard a yell. M'gann!

The fight broke out in front of me. Goons of…uh…?I have no idea. But they wore black sutis that clung to their bodies, and they hid their faces with the suit. Kid Flash jetted forward to the Stone.. I jumped off the scaffolding, flying after him, black pigtails flying. I saw KF grab the Stone, bue yelped and immediately dropped it on the ground. The Stone was smoking on the floor, bue the floor wasn't burning in anyway. I flew forward, landed and summoned water, slashing at a nearby black guy. That sounded a bit wrong. Oh well.

''Why can't you get the Stone!'',I yelled.

''I don't know!'', Was my answer. Great. I really didn't think that was the greatest thing in the would. We can't pick up the Stone, do our mission. Was this a complete fail? I dodged an attack, and froze s guy's feet with my stars. Yeah!

_ We have to do something!_ M'gann thought.

_ Uhhhhhhh….._ I thought. What if I picked up the Stone?

_We can all hear your thoughts. _Artemis warned.

_Don't_. KF thought. _It hurts._

I bit my lip. Then, in one swift decision, I dodged my teammates, and dove for the still-smoking stone. I grabbed it in my hands, and expected the hurting, burning sensation KF had said, and felt. But nothing happened. No burring, no hurting. xThe Stone had stopped smoking, and felt perfectly smooth in my hands. And I felt…..stronger. Different. Still me, and all that, but I was…I can't explain it. Not really. I heard someone behind me. And….I lashed out behind me with my water. I heard a gasp. The room had gone entirely silent, from both sides of the battle. I slowly turned around, the Stone still in my hand. Everyone, and when I say everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring. Just staring, and the eerie silence returned.

''Well.'',I cracked a smile.'',That was rather interesting, don't you think?''

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

One of the men from the bad guys (I couldn't think of anything else to call them.) stepped forward.

''You can hold the Lunar Stone.'',He breathed. He wasn't like the others though, for starters. Instead of just black, he had gray on his uniform too. Was he the leader?

''I am the leader of this organization.'',He motioned to his goons.'', We call ourselves the Lakerxins. ''

''Uhhh…..'',I stepped back slightly. The earlier strength that I felt had gone. '',You can't hold the Stone!'',I blurted out. Crud.

Behind the Lakerxins, KF face-palmed.

''Who are you?'',Artemis said impatiently.

''I am Laker.'',The man said. Creative name. '',And we have found what we're looking for.'',He turned to me.'', The Lunar Stone. And, since none can hold it, the one who can has been found as well.''

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. That's a new one. Gee whiz, no one thought that was gonna happen. So, please leave a review! Tell me what you think! And do check out my other story about Warriors, and leave a review over there too!**


	6. Chapter 6-Team Bonding

**Welcome back to Being Me! Yay! Last time, we met the Lakerxin, and their leader, Laker! Oh yeah, for those who are bit confused on how to pronounce Lakerxin its…..(Laker-jin) I liked the spelling. So, in any case lets go on into the story, because NO ONE POSTED A NEW REVIEW! OK, I'll cut you all some slack, since I have a posted rather quickly, at least by the time I have typed it all up.**

Disclaimer-I don't own Young Justice

I stepped back, holding the Lunar Stone tightly. This guy scared the beans out of me. Hmmmm. That's a weird way to put it. But, I was freakin' scared. I'm sure you get the gist of it.

I bit my lip, but raised my voice.'', What. The. Heck.'' Then I launched myself into the air. And pure chaos broke lose. A bunch of goons raced after me as I flew into the air. Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis engaged in battle. Kid Flash sped after me, taking down goons as he went. I flew past everything going on, into the ceiling, breaking glass. I flew as fast as I could to the Bio-Ship, and to my surprise, when I looked back, no one was following me except for KF, who was ahead of me in the next second. We slipped into the Bio-ship, which looked exactly the same as ever. I collapse on the floor, dropping the Stone the floor of the Bio-Ship.

''That was excelarating.'', I said. The Lunar Stone continued it's glowing after I dropped it. Just then, the others popped in, and immediately got to their seats, followed by KF and I.

''We're going back to base immediately.'',Miss Martian said, and I felt Ship rising steadily, and the zoom of it (for lack of better word) as we headed back to Mount Justice.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

''So, Laker, the leader, is after the Stone. And no one can hold it, except for Shauna. '',Robin said, finishing the mission report.'',In any case, I don't think that Laker can hold the Stone. So, he might be after Shauna, who can hold it.''

''Good work.'',Batman said. He turned around, saying nothing more, and disappeared into a Zeta Tube. I bit my lip. First bit of duty on the team, and a ?bad guy was already after me. Great. Just great. Like I needed that right now.

''Let me guess.'',I said drily.'',I'm in big trouble right now. Really big trouble.''

''Yeah.'',Robin looks at me.'',Not the bees situation, is it?''

I can't help but laugh at that. I guess we all really needed that, because after a bit, everyone else joined in, even Aqualad. And for once, I felt like I was with some friends. A family, even. Something I hadn't had in a long time.

**Whatever happened with Shauna? Why is she feeling that way? So many questions! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Now, since when I have written this, no one has reviewed yet, there's that, and I thank those who have reviewed in the past. Just so you know, I use their codenames (id Flash, Miss Martian) when they are in their suits or in a mission. I use their regular names when they are done with a mission or not in their suits. Or regular life. So, please leave a review, and check out my other story, The Human Warriors, which is a Warriors fic. And wait, never mind! Thanks for the new review Bwphose!**


End file.
